The Dryad's Fairy Tale
by Venom Rocks
Summary: Lo vió boca abajo en el suelo, se vio boca abajo en el suelo. Ya no era él, y él no era nada. Al final solo quedó una dríada solitaria parada de espaldas al lago. Lo había engañado.


**Esto no fue para nada planeado XD La verdad, nació para mi clase de narrativa, en donde me pidieron hacer algo fantástico, de lo cual resulto esta especie de cuento que es mucho más que un fail ;(**

**Primero, no sé si se entiende el final, en el que se supone hay un cambio. Se nota? Me gustaría saber! A veces no sé si se me entiende XD Y esta es una de aquellas veces.**

**Terminé adaptándolo con los personajes, aunque la idea nació con la descripción de todos tal cual, sólo que cambie el nombre de Gales para hacerlo más presentable XD**

**Espero que a alguien le guste! Y si no se entiende, estoy dispuesta a explicarlo a quien tenga curiosidad!**

**Gracias~**

**The Dryad's Fairy Tale**

Arthur volvió a parpadear, perplejo, cada vez más aturdido.

Podría jurar que sus ojos lo engañaban, que su piel no se mojaba y que el misterioso lago en el centro del bosque lo tragaba como si fuera un colchón de suavísimo algodón. Iba a palparlo de modo consciente, atento; pero incluso antes que pudiera volver a parpadear para comprobar la claridad que le ofrecían sus ojos verdes, o el azul que lo tapaba hasta el tope sin mojarlo, el agua, o el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones, ya se encontraba de pie al borde de un lago que parecía distinto pero que era el mismo, jurando otra vez que lo que tenía ante sí, de espaldas al agua, no podía ser el mismo bosque, o no, al menos, si todavía se encontraba en su sano juicio.

Tragó una bocanada de aire tan rápido que casi se atoró. Gwyneth, quien seguía sosteniéndole la mano, empezó a frotar su espalda, intentando calmar los tosidos y el carraspeo, sonriendo orgullosa del efecto que para él había tenido el bosque que sólo ella conocía.

El chico era un desastre sin palabras que apenas podía articular algo reconocible. Si alguien de confianza se lo hubiese contado, definitivamente no se lo hubiese creído: Ni él se creía a sí mismo cuando mentalmente se decía lo que veía; que veía los frondosos árboles bañados en auras moradas, azules y fucsias, a los largos tallos con flores y vainas que brillaban como vivas, a las mariposas con alas del tamaño de una cabeza humana, a Gwyneth que no había cambiado y que sin embargo traía un rostro pálido más misterioso y desconocido, el cabello tanto más brillante, y los ojos grandes y azules como las aguas místicas del lago, que no paraban de gritarle que algo no estaba bien, arrullándolo despiadados para que no se diera cuenta que mucho estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Logró decir, con su voz oyéndose nerviosa y demandante.

-Es el bosque, Arthur- Ella respondió con una sonrisa que sonaba a través de las palabras, acompañándolas con el gesto frío y tranquilo convertido en uno dulce y meloso.

-Pero no es el mismo bosque.

-No, ciertamente.

-¿Qué le pasó?- La pregunta fue de nueva cuenta nerviosa, y la mirada de sorpresa imborrable no hizo más que plasmar el desastre de emociones que se hallaba en su interior.

-Cambió para ti, ¿recuerdas? Tú me pediste que te enseñara las hadas que habitan entre los árboles.

Antes que él pudiese responder, Gwyneth caminó hacia adelante, halándolo consigo. Arthur no puso resistencia a pesar de su desconcierto y se dejó llevar, entendiendo de una vez por todas que el discurso fantástico con el que los niños se dormían no era un mero juego.

Creyó en todo lo que había olvidado, y con lo que veía tenía más de una razón para considerar que la mujer que tenía al lado se trataba de algún tipo de ninfa. Probablemente de una ninfa del lago que se había disfrazado de humana para conocerlo en un_ pub _cerca a las afueras de Londres y llegar a conocerlo a fondo en una sola noche, besarlo, acompañarlo hasta el cuarto de su departamento y convencerlo de ir a ver un bosque al que le tenía mucho afecto.

Nunca imaginó pensarlo, pero ya cabía el espacio para las especulaciones acerca de si ella había usado alguna magia para guiarlo hasta aquel lugar. Y es que había sido raro no poder dejar de hablarle una vez que se rompió el hielo, o considerar el no haberla besado como un pecado, y no haberse perdido con ella como algo inevitable.

Había sido ella, pues, la única persona que había seguido para que le contase con melodía hipnótica mil y una historias acerca de la magia oculta en la hierba. Y corriendo a su lado, adentrándose en ella, recordó realmente haberle preguntado si sus hadas existían, a lo que ella respondió tomándole la mano apenas y guiándolo hacia el lago en el que entraron a paso lento. Muy por el contario a lo que él hubiese imaginado, terminaron saliendo de él por el camino en el que entraron, como si fuese un conjuro. El mundo que vio era nuevo; el lago resultó siendo en verdad mágico.

Arthur no mojó sus ropas hasta que se encontró corriendo camino a la profundidad del bosque, empapándose con la lluvia y el vapor dulce que se destilaba junto a la escarcha de las hojas. Arthur no se había sentido mareado hasta que por un momento sintió que el cabello largo de ella al viento se le pegaba a la cara como queriendo asfixiarlo, o hasta que sintió que sus piernas se perdían entre el fango y la tierra húmeda y arcillosa. Arthur estaba confundido.

Tuvo la ilusa sensación que la energía se le escapaba por las manos, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Solo pensaba en correr al lado de Gwyneth para ver las hadas del follaje, pero antes que pudiese pensarlo y maravillarse más con el hecho que todo eso fuese realidad y no un sueño, ella paró de pronto en seco, dejándolo en el aire. Observó junto a ella la vaina verde de un tallo enredado alrededor del tronco de un árbol, fascinado de lo viva que se veía. La chica soltó una risilla y dejó su mano para depositar ambas alrededor de la misma vaina que brillaba con cierta escarcha, envolviéndola.

-¿Quieres saber que hay aquí, Arthur?- Dijo ella, sin despegar los ojos del verde misterioso. Él asintió vehemente, entusiasmado, acercándose tanto como pudo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Sí!-

Mordiendo su labio con una gran sonrisa y sin esperar más respuestas, tomó cuidadosamente entre dos de sus dedos la punta de una de las hojas del capullo, deslizándola hacia abajo sin ningún apuro. La luz amarilla que salió de él dio directamente a los ojos de Arthur, quien quedó ciego por cerca de cinco segundos, tiempo suficiente para que la criatura de la planta lograra escabullirse fuera de su hogar con el propósito de observar a los forasteros.

Las hadas no eran buenas, nunca, y él lo sabía_. Si les haces algo, se vengan_, había oído decir, y podía comprobarlo al percibir la pesada y maliciosa mirada de la diminuta criatura prendida del tallo blando. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Justo cuando iba a saltarle encima, le echó un ojo a su amiga, y a pesar que fue algo bastante rápido o superficial, no tardó en salir volando, despavorida.

Fue como si ella pudiese haber sentido algo que él no era capaz de sentir, o como si hubiese visto algo para lo cual él estaba ciego. Quiso ignorar el fuerte palpitar dentro de su pecho cuando Gwyneth volvió a cogerle la mano y plantó un suave beso en sus labios. Realmente quiso hacerlo, pero al separarse, sintió más bien miedo: Los ojos de su ninfa dejaron de ser azules y se tornaron completamente negros, la dulce sonrisa que llevaba se corroyó hasta hacerse una enfermiza y hostil. Ella no era la misma y él temió por su vida tan rápido como la sensación azucarada se le contagió apenas la vio y siguió.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, con los brazos al frente, buscando proteger su cuerpo de cualquier ataque. En vista que ella se le acercó más y más, echó a correr por instinto, topándose con una infinidad de árboles que parecían querer retenerlo con sus ramas y tallos salidos del subsuelo.

Tenía que pensar rápido, más cuando sentía que la presencia ahora sombría de quien ya no sabía si era Gwyneth lo seguía sin descanso a pesar de no oír pasos contra la tierra fría, al compás del ritmo de unas risitas que retumbaban hipnóticas en sus tímpanos. El vapor pacífico ahora lo sofocaba, dejando de ser inofensivo para actuar como un somnífero que dormía sus músculos lentamente. Las piernas le pesaban, los ojos le ardían, todo el cuerpo le sudaba, pero no se detendría. Se preguntaba cómo pudo llegar a ser tan ingenuo, y en ese momento, temiendo por su existencia más que nunca, fue capaz de reconocer por completo que la hermosa Gwyneth también era una criatura del bosque, y a juzgar por la mirada negra y penetrante, helada y maquiavélica que se le había pegado en el cerebro, pudo afirmar que no se trataba de un algo benevolente.

Lo había engañado, y su estupidez iba a ser pagada con su vida seguramente. Desesperado, quiso caer al suelo de una vez por todas, acompañado únicamente por el recuerdo de una vida sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos… fue entonces cuando recordó el lago. El lago y su magia, el portal a ese mundo y el escape que podría salvarle la vida.

Dio la vuelta y regresó por otro camino, buscando siempre ir en línea recta. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por recordar la ruta, y con las piernas pesadas, los ojos que ardían, el cuerpo que su daba y el corazón en la garganta, llegó a tiempo al lago, o al menos a tiempo de no ser cazado todavía. No paró hasta que llegó a la orilla, e incluso allí, tampoco se detuvo: empezó a entrar a tientas, tan lento y concentrado como lo había hecho la primera vez que llegaron. Soñó en un instante que el agua volvía a tragarlo como fino algodón y a transportarlo a su mundo, al lugar del que nunca debió haber salido.

Arthur no tuvo tanta suerte. De a pocos, sus zapatos marrones, su pantalón y su camisa se mojaron con agua real, no con magia solamente. Prefirió pensar que en algún momento tendría que ocurrir de cuenta nueva, con el agua que no mojaba y los ojos que parecían engañar.

Tragó aire y más líquido, pero todo siguió siendo igual. Exhausto e imperioso por huir, se sumergió de llano en aquel lago, con la convicción de que tarde o temprano se encontraría otra vez en el bosque abandonado y solitario, tan silencioso como lo dejaban el silbido del aire contra las hojas y el crujido de las ramas frente a la brisa de madrugada. En el cielo ya no habrían más estrellas de lo normal, y aunque menos hermoso, no sería malo. Sería la salvación.

Tanto lo pensó, que sintió el suelo húmedo bajo sus palmas, la ropa seca, la respiración tranquila y el bosque ordinario, sabiendo que se levantaría, se sacudiría, y marcharía a paso rápido hasta la villa. Deseó saludar a sus hermanos, pedirles disculpas, jurar que sería más atento con ellos. Al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad, pero sabría que ya nunca en la vida debería regresar al bosque del norte, porque estaba encantado, estático, tal y como él realmente estaba, sin que el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado por su cuerpo, con el agua detenida a su alrededor, densa y pesada, frágil como un espejo en donde solo se veía a sí mismo, acabado, solo.

Pensó en su amigo norteamericano y su amigo francés, en el té que iniciaba el día y el libro que lo daba por concluido, en el dolor de cabeza, en las heridas en los dedos, la falta de energía, la somnolencia, los ojos negros que observaban a través de él, apuntando hacia lo más profundo de su alma…

Terminó por pensar en el sol en su cara, las manos delgadas, el rostro fino y el cabello largo. No podía ver su cuerpo, o escuchar sus latidos junto con el exhalar e inhalar de sus pulmones, pues sólo era capaz de ver al frente, enfocado en un muchacho rubio echado boca abajo sobre las flores y el pasto vivo, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, inmóvil, desfasado y fuera de su tiempo. Vagamente percibió las cosquillas del cabello largo pegado al cuello, la sensación liviana, los pies flotando sobre la tierra. Había un agujero profundo en su pecho y en sus nuevos ojos vacíos, negros.

Volvió a ver a Arthur Kirkland tirado boca abajo en el piso, se agachó, volteándolo. Ya no se reconocía, solo acarició su cabello, su cara pálida y su cuello, besando con malicia los párpados de los dos ojos blancos, que apenas guardaban la historia de un verde esmeralda y la curiosidad por la arboleda de las hadas.

Se puso de pie, acomodó los cabellos rubios y extensos a un lado, se arregló la falda y disimuló sus ojos negros con unos cautivadores ojos azules, tan humanos como su renovada apariencia. Salió por las cabañas para perderse por entre los humanos y llevar a uno a jugar al bosque, a su hogar, otra vez.

Esta vez no sería Arthur, quien no llegó a hablar con sus amigos, disculparse con sus hermanos, o experimentar el té del inicio y la novela o cuento de hadas del fin.

Sería otro, y nunca dejaría de ser divertido.

Ella lo sabía.


End file.
